¿Sexo o Bullying?
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Kyoko y Sayaka son niñas pequeñas y como todo niño tiene curiosidad de muchas cosas sobretodo cuando de adultos pero aún en ese tipo de situaciones se siguen peleando como perros y gatos -¡Es cosa de adultos! -¡No, es bullying!


**Esta historia ocurre en un universo alterno donde Kyoko y Sayaka son niñas de preescolar, Madoka es adolescente y niñera de ambas y de Homura es la sensei que se folla con la alumna. Espero que disfruten ese esfuerzo de mini fic**

 **Yuzu y fuera**

Kyoko estaba sentada jugando con la arena haciendo un castillo con su balde y pala pero de pronto unos sonidos provenían de un salón que estaba cerca, se paró de puntillas para luego ver una escena que la causaba algo de curiosidad. Su niñera Madoka estaba contra la pared mientras la profesora Homura la estaba besando con toda lujuria mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la menor sobre la pared.

La docente en cuestión besaba y lamía tanto el cuello como los omoplatos de la menor que caía en una respiración agitada pero la intensidad se subió cuando hurgó en las bragas de su presa la cual sentía como algo caliente le clavaba en sus carnes, todas esas cosas le resultaban fascinantes como raras para la pequeña pelirroja la cual decidió mirar e indagar más de fondo todo ese rollo a lo que llaman "El mundo de los adultos".

La chica estaba tan llena de curiosidad que ignoraba que su amiga Sayaka estaba cerca del lugar de los hechos ya que veía como su amiga estaba moviendo una cola de gato mientras brillitos rodeaban la escena.

La pelirroja vio a su amiga a lo cual dudó en cogerla del brazo mientras le hacía un chito con tal de no abrir la boca, la pequeña celeste algo confundida como perpleja preguntaba a la pequeña felina carmesí

-Hey, Kyoko, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- La pelirroja le mostró la escena para adultos pero para nuestra pequeña peluazul fue algo más perturbador que haya visto y menos viniendo de alguien como Homura-sensei a lo cual se fue a alistar su resortera y una piedra.

-Sayaka, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Indagó la pequeña pelirroja en voz baja mientras la pequeña peliceleste trataba de alistar su resortera apuntando su piedra contra la frente de la sensei, en menos de nada le encestó el tiro que chocó contra la mejilla a lo cual se escondieron debajo de la ventana mientras echaban a discutir

-Kyoko, eres una idiota, no importa cómo lo mires, ¡Eso es Bullying!

-Sayaka, ¡¿Qué culos estás haciendo ?! ¡Sabrán que estamos aquí! ¡Estúpida!

Y fue ahí donde comenzaron sus problemas y encima la sensei pudo fácilmente dar con su cacería, ella con esa actitud de badass que hace quedar como maricas a otros más con esa mirada que es capaz de matar por tan simple motivo podía detectar hasta el latido de un niño hasta varios metros hasta kilómetros a la redonda.

Mientras tanto ya la discusión estaba tornándose airada mientras ya no podían ni controlar su volumen y todo por las quejas de Sayaka

-¡Eres una idiota!- Recriminó la pelirroja

-Si estás tan asustada, ¿Por qué no simplemente huyes como una gallina?

-¿Tú qué vas a hacer? ¡Idiota ella nos matará seguro!

-Pero no me gusta esa señora, es mala

-Pero es Homura sensei y eso que hace con Oneechan no es bullying

-¿No?

-Son relaciones sensuales

-¡Mientes! ¡Es bullying!

-¡Te dije que no lo es!

-¡Eso es absolutamente bullying! ¡Madoka onnechan está llorando!

-¡Eso no es Bullying!

-¡Si lo es!

-¡No lo es!

-¡IDIOTA!- Dijeron y repitieron al unísono, estaban tan enfrascadas en su tonta pelea que no notaron que la malvada y demente sensei blandía una katana de madera con tal de romperle los huesos a los niños en especial a Sayaka a quién consideraría una metiche.

Tan pronto se dieron cuenta de que la temible sensei estaba al frente con esa cara de tan pocos amigos que quedaron pasmadas pero Kyoko como buen príncipe que era salió a la defensiva de su princesa mientras se ponía en guardia usando una escoba como lanza e incluso una mirada desafiante con tal trizas a la sensei

-¡No permitiré que le hagas Bullying a Sayaka!

La mujer no entendía esa parte del Bullying pero no impidió que levantara en alto su katana de madera para darle su merecido mientras la niña se mantenía a la guardia blandiendo su escoba que la usaba como lanza, todo eso era el escenario perfecto de una batalla samurái de alto nivel hasta que ambas se lanzaron al ataque.

UNA BATALLA EPICA DE DOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Dos cuerpos pequeños yacían tirados en el suelo mientras una mujer mayor iba con su katana de madera con los cabellos moviéndose al viento. Las dos pequeñas estaban maltrechas y adoloridas, Sayaka con un chichón en la cabeza que dolía como un demonio mientras Kyoko estaba sobándose las nalgas que también le dolían como la mierda.

Y hasta en situaciones como esa como siempre se ponían a discutir por razones estúpidas aunque no tenían la culpa de ser así ya que aún seguían siendo niñas

-¡Kyoko estúpida! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Sayaka eres una idiota!

-¡Estupida!

-¡Tú lo serás!

-¡Ay… Tú también!

Y una vez como siempre se agarraron a los golpes, tenían suerte de que la sensei les perdonara la vida porque de lo contrario sus nombres estarían inscritos en el cementerio local y de no de una buena manera.


End file.
